Mapping Tiles
The mapping tiles below are stored in galleries to prevent page elongation. Clicking a gallery will cause it to enlarge, where you can click through the photos at a large resolution. At the top of this is a small link that says something along the lines of "Click to view full size image," which allows you to see the tilesets at their full resolution. The best way to display tiles can be found here. Terrain Complete tiles that make up the environments, including things such as grass and rock. 35.png 3.png 36.png 4.png 41.png 47.png Palm.png Treees.png ice shallows.png|New Ice/Water Tiles hedgehog.png|Hedge maze GRIDgrass.png Pristine copy.png Marvin Gardens.png|Auto tiles Cold shower.png|Frozen Falls desert plants copy.png|More Desert Plants mossy rocks.png|Mossy rocks mushrooms.png|Different Mushrooms rocky road.png|snow 4 coal mossy knoll.png swamplants.png|swamp plants swampwalk.png|swamp terrain I was waaay off.png another shrubbery.png grass2 copy.png dune buggy copy.png forevertree.png|tree that stretches vertically Craterface.png|impact crater black ledges.png|Ledges for the coal mine Animated Tiles World tiles that cycle animations. Big Falls tiles.png|Animated Waterfall Waves.png Onstar.png|Starcave Auto Dark Water.png Waves that might work.png With the clear for waves.png Myst.png|Mist Coalwater.png|Water for the Coal Cave suspension brige.png Sparklerocks.png|Starry Cave Water3.png|Fixed water autotile lavatiles.png|bubbling lava/molten metal Structures These tiles are to create buildings and urban environments. Aztec Tiles.png|Ancient Temple Generic-warm-area-house.png Snowlab tiles.png|The Professor's Lab and waterwheel rig tiles.png|Oil Rig Tiles Snowy-house.png retail copy.png|Center And Mart Snowy-house-2.png Industrial-building.png Shack tiles.png|Ice Fishing Shack walmarts.png|dualmart concepts Bored, tried to tile a wigwam.png mining house.png|Coal Mine house Dark wheel Megamart.png|Megamart Home Sweet Home.png|Home Beachhouse.png|Beachhouse Train.png Observatorium.png Western houses.png shunken tileset.png|Shipyard tiles boats20.png|Shipyard guide roons.png Quibble-weathervane.png|Barn w/ Quibble weather vane Props and Assets Things to be seen in the world such as man made objects. 23.png 39.png Cry.png fence.png Minesss.png Moremines.png Crazy Tiles.png|Mining Cart Tiles Mine Entrance.png|Mine Entrance and Exits meteors.png|meteors The White Zone.png|Signs Trophish.png Snow.png The Penguin and the pebbles.png Long Ride Home.png|More Karting stairing contest.png not that bad.png|stairs varient it's still a bridge charlie.png got wood?.png Train2.png scafold.png|Miner Scaffolding Spaced Out.png towels.png|Towels for Andante Bay and any other inhabited beach area. Patterns: the starters, Aquilor, Turkistador, Somberado, Cowatti, Viipii. beach ball.png|A beach ball for Andante bay Salty-Adonis.png|Aguanaut statue Aguanautdoll.png|Aguanaut doll Gyms Gym Exteriors and interiors. Tilesets are only proposed. gym.png|Gym Basic Structure Gym Statue.png|Gym Statues Outside Snow gym 4 copy.png|Ice Gym Ice tiles.png|Ice Gym Tiles Steel Gym.png|Steel Gym WIP File:Steel_assets.png|Steel Gym Tiles (WIP) File:Underwater_gym.png|Water Gym File:Water_Gym_Tiles_copy.png|Water Gym Tiles (WIP) tunnel of wet.png|Glass Tube Water Gym Suggestion (layered) glocto-lamp2.gif|Glocto Lamp 2steppe.gif|Floating Platforms Interior These tiles are to be used inside of buildings and houses. 1367980797247.png|Secret Base Decorations wood tiles.png pokecenter interior.png mart interior.png Learnding.png|Foster's Daycare this is stuff.png|Pokecenter/mart stuff pokedolls.png obstiles.png Decorations These tiles are meant to be used on the areas outside and on surrounding buildings. File:Moss.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 14.png 15.png 2.png Miscellaneous These are tiles that don't quite match any of the other categories, but are still important for the game. Exploding Snowman.png|exploding snowman Pixie Normous.png Fireworks.png Snow Snomes.png batue.png New Tiles! To be sorted into categories once added to a tileset. WIP.png|tiles for the untiled tracks.png crappy tavern.png|tavern interior shadows.png|EFFICIENT SHADOWS!!1! barstool.png Rvs.png deadwood.png donkey kong.png yellow grass.png forevertree.png|tree that scales vertically eat dirt.png|better and more dirt new forest remains.png|new shadow forest trees new fences.png|better fences Bar.png|saloon bar boats.png pier copy.png ruins.png waters edge.png|transition grass-mud water mangrovetree.png|colors WIP big mangrove.png got wood?.png cycle road pillar.png car.png tires.png rave cave.png|cave town tests scrap heap.png|scrap heap bamf.png|potential teleporter friend half assed shaft.png|shaft Tomb.png dark bridge.png industrial buildings.png stuction.png dark stairs.png Sewer_Sheet.png|Tileset Sewers Category:Development